


If the Eyes Have No Tears

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Early days of Scratch, Gen, Mink's Route, Scratch's logo has deep signifcance to Mink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Head of the newly founded Scratch, Mink has a lot of important decisions to make.  Picking a tag art for Scratch is was not a decision he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Eyes Have No Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A written for vogelbips on tumblr, who draws amazing artwork of Mink that is filled with so much emotion and beauty (and occasional humor) that I wish I could write a fic for everything they draw. Please, keep up your wonderful, inspiring work! <3

* * *

_"Remember: If the Creator put it there, it is in the right place. The soul would have no rainbow if the eyes had no tears."_

\- Native American Proverb, Author Unknown

* * *

The voices never leave him alone.

Asleep or awake, Mink still hears them: voices calling out to him from the past, with their shrieks of terror and wails of pain. Voices both young and old that beg him for a help that isn't provided, pleas for mercy that abruptly end in gunshots.

Images flood his mind's eye along with the voices: his fellow tribesmen being pursued and trying in vain to defend themselves; his tiny little sister, once a picture of life and energy, limp and lifeless in his arms; the black shapes of Toue's men silhouetted against the amber light of the massive fire that destroys the once peaceful forest.

Looking into the wavering flames of the candles he's lit on his makeshift altar, Mink's eyes narrow, and he clenches his fists so tightly that they tremble.

Bowing his head, he whispers, "My brothers, my parents, and the companions I passed my days with. The spirits of the deceased. I now begin my long journey, a path that will surely end in my death. I pray that you will guide me along this path. Help me to accomplish my goal, so that your spirits may find peace. So that your voices will no longer cry out from the blood-stained land."

Mink opens his eyes; they burn. The flames and the altar become a muddled mess of light and shadow.

Down his tanned cheeks, tears begin to slowly fall.

 

* * *

"...tag art...Scratch."

Sitting at a distance, drawing lungfuls of smoke from his pipe, Mink has only been half-listening to the others' conversation. Mink never engages in idle talk, and he only keeps tabs on the others' useless chatter of women and gambling to ensure the young team won't start planning mutiny against him. But the unfamiliar term, coupled with the name of his little band of misfits, peaks Mink's interest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mink asks, eyes narrowing. He crosses one leg over the other and leans back into his dilapidated leather chair, not quite sure what answer to expect.

Everyone turns to face Mink, immedately falling into silence. Their leader has spoken.

One of Scratch's younger members, a gangly guy with half his face covered by stringy blonde hair, pipes up, "I..I said that maybe we should make a tag art for Scratch?"

Mink puffs out another cloud of smoke. "' _Tag art?'_ You say that like I know what it means."

"It's from a war game called Rib. It's popular here in Midorijima," says an older, burlier guy with a piercing in his nose. His name is Isamu, if Mink recalls correctly. "It's basically a bunch of teams defending their turf from rival teams. Tag art is a logo the teams use to mark their territory."

It's a stupid idea, in Mink's opinion. But still, he turns to the kid who brought it up, "And why would we put our energy into something like that? We're criminals on a mission, not children playing games."

The kid looks down at his hands, laced together in his lap. "Well, we're a team, aren't we? Might be nice to have a symbol to, y'know unite us under our common cause--or some sentimental bullshit like that. Might be good cover, too. I mean, no one would suspect a group of guys gathering in Midorijima if they thought we were just another Rib team."

 _The symbol of this team?_ Mink inwardly scoffs as he takes another drag from his pipe. _The image that encapsulates everything we strive for? It is blood. Blood already shed, and blood yet to be spilled. Not exactly a worthy symbol to unite people under._

But the kid has a point; Scratch's numbers are quickly growing by the day. Soon, people will start asking questions. Mink would need to provide a damn good answer, if Scratch's true motive was to be kept hidden from Toue.

And if a group symbol promoted a sense of unity in Scratch...well, that's a plus, too.

Mink sighs, closing his eyes. "And you think we could pass for a Rib team?"

"Certainly, Mink-san."

Mink's eyes open. He gives the kid the faintest of smirks. "All right. So what does this tag art look like?"

* * *

They might live under the same roof, and they might all be united in the cause to take Toue from power, but one thing is for certain: the members of Scratch don't think at all alike. For a good twenty minutes, Mink listens, mildly amused, as all manner of ideas are suggested for the tag art, ranging from the obvious and unexciting to the downright bizarre. No one can agree on anything, and an argument probably would have broken out if Isamu hadn't shut them all up with a yell of "Oi! Why don't we let Mink-san decide?"

And once again, forty pairs of eyes fall on Mink. He scowls, somehat annoyed at the task being passed off to him. Well, it can't be helped. Mink sets his mind to work, trying to come up with a single, unique image that not only represents Scratch's mission to bring down Toue, but also will be a symbol for Mink of his own, private motives to avenge his people.

As Mink ponders, a voice surfaces from his memories. Only this one is not a shriek of terror or a plea for mercy, it is an old saying, spoken by his mother on a quiet evening in a house filled with warmth and love. _"The soul would have no rainbow if the eyes had no tears."_

Immediately, something in Mink's mind clicks. Mink looks back to the expectant faces of his team, and announces, "A rainbow."

Silence follows the announcement. Confusion is evident on the Scratch members' faces. The significnce eludes them, but to Mink it makes perfect sense: if the eyes have no tears, there would be no rainbow. If Mink had not survived the genocide of his tribe, Scratch would not be in exsistence. Scratch, the team that Mink hoped would aid him in avenging his tribe.

It is a fitting symbol, Mink thinks, as he takes another drag from his pipe.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, the voices seem to agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos would really be appreciated! I live on the reactions of my readers, so please feel free to tell me what you think! :)


End file.
